Joachim Mizrahi
Dr. Joachim Mizrahi, ex-husband to Juli Mizrahi and father of Sakura Mizrahi, died in T.C. 4753, the year the Miltian Conflict began, having plummeted to his death by an explosion from the top of Labyrinthos. Shortly before his death, Mizrahi shot Sellers in each leg, crippling him. A scientist known for his revolutionary work in the field of Realian technology and Zohar research, he was an advocate of the 100-Series Observational Unit Realians, and essentially MOMO Mizrahi's father. He also created Febronia, Cecily and Cathe, and founded the U-TIC Organization. The Galaxy Federation benefited greatly from his contributions, as his numerous research findings played a large part in the Federation's growth. Devastated by the loss of Sakura, Mizrahi shifted his research from discovering a cure for Sakura's illness to resurrecting Sakura's consciousness into a Realian body. During the course of this research, Mizrahi realizes his plan to resurrect Sakura could apply to all consciousnesses of rejection. Despite his many achievements, many figures in the Xenosaga series deem Mizrahi as a lunatic madman who initiated the Miltian Conflict, the arrival of the Gnosis, and the disappearance of Old Miltia. However, Mizrahi was framed by Ormus for the events. Both his innocence and the truth behind the Miltian Conflict are archived in the Y-Data, which he sealed away in MOMO. Inventions Working obsessively at the U-TIC Organization’s underground headquarters, Labyrinthos, Mizrahi pursues personal research objectives while simultaneously advancing U-TIC's agenda. From the CSRC to the Miltian Conflict, Mizrahi creates the following: * 12 Zohar Emulators, each corresponding to a Vessel of Anima, designed to reproduce the original Zohar’s energy (Tangentially, Sellers builds a 13th, inferior emulator with the research he steals called "Marienkind".) * A Lemegeton program, reconstructed from fragments of Grimoire Verum's program Vector recovered * The Song of Nephilim, a space station equipped with a tuning fork to amplify Lemegeton’s wave energy * Four transgenic-type Realians—variants possessing both human and synthetic organs: Febronia, Cecilia (Ceci- ly), Catherine (Cathe), and Almadel * The Hilbert Effect, a wave energy capable of bringing the Gnosis into the Real-Number Domain of the Lower Domain * Proto Omega, one of the relics of God and a powerful weapon * Proto Merkabah, the space station where Mizrahi researched Realians and created MOMO. The Song of Nephilim and Proto Omega may dock there, creating a weaponized mobile fortress. Mizrahi performs experiments with the Vessels of Anima and the original Zohar adapted from Grimoire's experiment. Instead of Nephilim, Mizrahi uses patients from the Acute Neurosis Treatment Facility at Labyrinthos. Ostensibly a hospital, the ANTF in fact is a deception U-TIC maintains to collect test subjects who share a latent affinity with U-DO, a characteristic common of descendants from the original Immigrant Fleet. Mizrahi discovers Realians may be used instead of humans—advantageous because they’re immune to the impacts of the fear direct contact with U-DO induces. Transgenic-type Realians are particularly well suited to the job. Following experiments with Almadel and Febronia, Mizrahi builds the U-DO System to permanently connect Cecily and Cathe to the original Zohar or a Zohar emulator. With it and the reconstructed Lemegeton program, Mizrahi successfully activates an emulator. Kevin Winnicot worked as Mizrahi's research assistant while attending Bormeo University. Secretly, Kevin is also also supporting Ormus via Wilhelm. Xenosaga Episode I Joachim appears in the Encephalon, preaching on the top of Labyrinthos about Revelation 20 from the Bible, before an explosion occurs and he falls to his death. Joachim appears when Albedo Piazzolla attempts to access the Y-Data in MOMO. Xenosaga Episode III Joachim returns in Episode III as a fairly prominent background character in Labyrinthos, interacting with Kevin, his lab assistant. Like Andrew Cherenkov, he also appears to Shion Uzuki on the "Beach of Nothingness" in one of his appearances after the Voyager battle. MOMO meets Joachim Mizrahi during a trek in Labyrinthos, and gains some closure on her father. When Labyrinthos is attacked by Gnosis during the Miltian Conflict, Joachim preaches and falls to his death. Etymology His name, like many other things in the Xenosaga series, is a reference to Judeo-Christian mythos. His first name corresponds to the name of Saint Joachim (which translates as "he who is established by God") and the Jewish king Jehoiakim. In the Catholic canon Joachim is the grandfather of Jesus. Jehoiakim, the Jewish king, was thrown over the top wall of Jerusalem to prove to the attacking army he was dead; Joachim the scientist was thrown from the top of a building for similar reasons. His last name is an allusion to the Mizrahi Jews. Quotes * "MOMO-- I made a conscious decision... to sacrifice this planet and its inhabitants to you. My sins, will certainly never be forgiven. But if it means you will be born into a peaceful world, then so be it. I will gladly throw myself into the fires of Hell." * "Hallelujah! And the sea gave up the dead which were in it, and death and Hell delivered up the dead that were in them: and they were judged, every man according to their works! And death and Hell were cast. They were cast into the lake of fire! And with it came about the second death! And whosoever not found in Book of Life... was cast into the lake of eternal fire!" * "Sakura, I doubt I will go where you are. You will probably admonish me for that which I have done. Who's there? Juli, I'm sorry. Please, take care of MOMO. Please, take care of our child!" Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:U-TIC members Category:Scientists Category:Deceased